Misguided Love
by Lord of the files
Summary: War will take anything it wants without a second thought...does it also have to take away love?
1. Wedding Part one

Misguided Love

Hello again to all my readers it is I Lord of the Files and I plan to try and write an original character creation…fortunately for all those skeptical this is not a random teen with powers save titans from trouble…no I believe that this unique. If it is not mail me the proof and I'll conveniently say it was lost in the fire. I'm joking if it is not unique I shall try and change it so it is. Well here goes nothing.

Wedding Part one

You are cordially invited to the wedding of the Princess of Tameran and the Prince of the Sol 4 Empire. The wedding is to take place on the Sol 4 empires home planet Gazar on the date of Ziran the eighty-eight.

_Sincerely, _

_Tameran and The Sol 4 Empire._

All that Starfire could do was to look at the message over and over again. Her first thought was that it was a scheme to get her in trouble, but when she read the postscript she knew she was mistaken.

P.S.

_Sister, do not get the wrong idea…war has broken out and I am to marry so that our planet may survive the war. I don't know if you will go, but I would like you to come and if you wish you could bring your friends…Also they have some weird marriage ritual and I need something they call…what was it…oh yes a Gweray…its some sort of trusted person that will give you strength in the marriage…Don't ask me why. But I wish you could come. _

_Farewell_

_Blackfire_

Starfire read and reread those words for a while.

'I don't know what to do, 'Starfire thought 'Do I go and miss something important or do I go and see my sister marry someone she does not care for?'

The Tameran princess was shaken out of her thoughts when a knock was heard on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Star, just wanted to tell you the food is ready," a familiar voice said.

Starfire floated to her door and opened it to see Beastboy.

Starfire beamed a smile and said, "Thank you friend, I shall be down shortly".

Beastboy looked at her suspiciously before shrugging and saying, "Ok Star".

Starfire closed her door and looked at the letter again. It was a letter written on paper, something that she did not understand. Could she have not send it over a transmission or is it that her sister wanted to know that she was serious about this?

Grabbing the letter she made her way down to the kitchen. When she arrived there she saw that all her friends were already sitting down eating.

"I have an announcement to make friends," Starfire said in a loud voice.

Everyone stopped eating or drinking and looked at her.

"What is it Star," Robin said.

"I have to ask if all of you shall accompany me to…" Starfire hesitated at saying the word.

"What is it now," Raven questioned.

"It is…"

"We can't sign the papers without reading the fine print Star what is it?"

"What?"

"What Beastboy means is that we can't agree until we know what it is" Cyborg said.

"Well it is my sister's—"

Robin groaned and said, "What did she do now?"

"She has done nothing but it is her wedding and I have been invited" Starfire said quickly.

Everyone was taken back and just stared at her.

"If you do not trust my word, you may read this," Starfire said showing them the letter.

After a few minutes and many readings, Beastboy asked, "Is this for real?"

Starfire sighed and said, "Yes it is".

"Star is you wish to go, go and we'll go with you, but if you don't want to-" Robin started.

"No I wish to go…I must go and give strength to my sister" Starfire interrupted.

"What is the date, I don't understand it," Beastboy said pointing to the date of the wedding.

"That roughly translates into next fri of day"

"Ahh," Beastboy said.

"So when do we leave?" Cyborg said. "Because I need time to prep the jet"

"If we wish to arrive at the time on the invitation we must leave on the morrow," Starfire said after thinking for a while.

"TOMMORROW…IT TAKES THAT LONG?" Beastboy said disbelieving his ears.

Starfire just nodded and started to go back to her room.

The team watched as she left when Robin started giving orders.

"Ok Cyborg prep our shuttle then call the Titans East and see if we can't ask them to watch over this side as well. Beastboy you make all the necessary arrangements for food and water for our trip…and please pack food everyone can eat. Raven can you look in the storage for suit cases and anything else you believe will help?"

Everyone nodded, and started to make their way to do their tasks. Robin started to make his way to the telephone to tell the police to put more security on the prisoners and that the Titans East will help if the need arises.

Time Elapse…The next day (I know it's lame but please read on and review)

"Did we have to wake up in 4 IN THE MORNING?" Beastboy said angrily.

"Please be quiet Beastboy and please don't talk through the entire trip," Raven said testily.

"Fine, fine I see how welcomed I am," Beastboy said.

"Ok team do we have everything," Robin said, hopping that the argument will stop.

Unison cries of yes were heard before everyone made their way to the shuttle.

Raven stopped Starfire before she got on and asked her, "Are you ok with this?"

"Of course friend Raven and it pleases me that you care for me, but it is not like she is going to meet her death is it not?"

Raven shook her head and said, "I just thought you were just a little upset about this that's all".

"I was when I received the news but I am fine now knowing that this might be a change for her," Starfire replied in a happy tone.

Raven nodded and made her way to the shuttle with Starfire made her way as well.

Time Elapse…Three hours later

"I'm bored! There has to be something to do maybe I can-"

"Beastboy is this an emergency?" Robin said.

"Well kinda, I mean-"

"THEN DO NOT USE THE INTERCOM SYSTEM IF IT ISIN'T!" Robin yelled while Beastboy moved the receiver away from his ears. 'Must he be so loud?' Beastboy thought.

"Well can I at least ask how much longer?" Beastboy questioned.

"We still have three days Beastboy, and while were on the subject you did put food in each of the pods right?" Robin said.

"Of course what kind of fool do you think I am?"

There was a loud yell on the intercom and then Cyborg said in a scarily calm tone "A dead fool when I get my hands on you".

"He…he…he," Beastboy laughed nervously and weakly.

"What have you done?" Ravens voice echoed on all the receivers.

"What has he done? Well let's say I was getting a little hungry so I decided to get something to eat. I found a sandwich and started to try and eat it. After the first bite you know what I found?"

Not waiting for anyone to answer Cyborg said, "TOFU I found TOFU".

"Aww…come on Cyborg how could you eat poor defenseless creatures?"

"If I had a real sandwich I would show you!" Cyborg yelled into the transmitter.

Beastboy and Cyborg argued over which was better for a few minutes before an angry Robin said, "Maintain radio silence".

Both Beastboy and Cyborg were quiet for a few moments, before starting the argument over again.

"QUIET!" Raven practically screamed into the transmitter.

Then there was radio silence.

Time Elapse…after the shuttle ride

The entire trip, aside from the incident, was uneventful. The Titans touched the ground on Gazar and took in the strange surroundings. It was undeniably futuristic, because almost everything was covered in what looked like Neon. There were people, but they wore dark clothes with weird markings on it. All the people looked at the ship as if it was a natural part of a day. The sky was filled with other ships and the air smelt different then it did on Earth.

"Lkdha Typuidufjk Kldy?" a voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to see an official looking person unfortunately they couldn't understand him.

"WE DON'T UNDERSTAND," Beastboy said in a loud voice with many hand gestures.

The figure looked confused then his face brightened and he reached in his pocket. After a while he dug out five-ear piece looking things, and gestured to put them on.

All the Titans looked at the devise before putting them in their ears.

"Ah then I asked if you what your purpose is?" the figure said.

"How do we understand you?" Robin asked curiously.

"These translators translate our natural tongue to your native tongue after searching your brain for the dialect you speak. Getting back to my original question, who are you?" the figure replied.

"I am Blackfire's sister Star-"

"Just the person I was waiting for," the voice said smiling "follow me please".

The person turned on his heel, and started to walk through the town. As the Titans made their way through the town they realized that there was more to this town then thought. There were buildings so high that they put skyscrapers to shame. All the buildings radiated a dark pale glow and guards protected the entrances. The sidewalks were mirrors, and there were billboards that kept blinking to buy this or that. When ever they passes by a smaller building the glass became transparent and you could see ten or fifteen people in each shop. The Titans eventually passed by a couple or food places that made Cyborgs mouth water. They then remembered the way the air smelt when they first landed.

Beastboy asked, "Hey dude?

Their guide looked behind, still keeping his pace, responded, "Yes?"

"Well why does the air smell weird?"

"The air smells different, because of this event we cleaned the air," the guide said after a few steps.

Eventually they reached a giant palace that looked as if it was made from marble. The grounds around the palace shinned with flowers and plants that most of the Titans have never seen before. There were colors that they thought could never be on a plant. Looking at the entrance they saw a majestic square with statues with some much detail that they looked alive.

The first thing Robin noticed after such things were that this place was covered with guards. These guards wore black and were armed with a sophisticated sort of rifle that Robin could only imagine its capabilities. A guard came forward to their guide and said, "ID".

Their guide produced a card and gave it to the guard. The guard produced a scanner and swiped the card through it. The scanner waited a moment before blinking a name.

"DNA sample," the guard said simply before pulling out a swab.

The guide opened up his mouth and complied. The guard ran the DNA before the scanner blinked the same name.

"Business?"

"I am transporting the Princess of Tameran to her sister".

The guard looked them over before asking, "Any proof to the claim?"

The guide looked over to the team and Starfire gave him the letter. The guard looked over the letter before looking them over again.

"This does not prove anything, I can not allow you in," the guard said in a stoic tone.

"Then I have to override you then," their guide said producing a card and giving it the guard.

The guard swiped it on the scanner before a message appeared. Running a quick glance over it the guard then side-steeped his way away from the entrance.

"Welcome to the palace," the guard said.

The guide turned his head at the group and smiled before continuing through the entrance. When the group made their way through the palace they saw that it was a very relaxed atmosphere. The wall was a plain white with columns decorating the hallways. Painting and weavings of ancient battles were everywhere. Then they passed the library which looked like thousands of books were shelves. When the guide finally stopped the Titans were absorbing the fine artwork to notice until they ran into him.

"Unfortunately this one is not worthy enough to step any farther. Where you have to go is just beyond the doors at the end of this hallway, so farewell," then he just left.

The Titans nodded and watched him leave. The Titans made their way down the hallway before reaching a double door.

"I guess this is it," Beastboy said "Wonder who we meet?"

"I do not know, but let us find out together," Starfire said starting to open the doors.

_Review and I shall reward you…_


	2. Wedding Part two

Misguided Love

Ok now I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry…please don't beat me up! Well anyway I would just like to thank all those who review also I'm glad that some people like it. If you like this one and you are open minded about couples perhaps you could read my other fanfic. Also I would like to endorse on a writer friend of mine. Currently he is writing a fanfic called, Darkness that brings light (Rurouni-Sano) and I maybe you would like that one as well…if you want to write me personally about a story idea or if you need to find a way to continue just give me a know I'm good but I don't own the Teen Titans. Hell I don't even own the air around me…I just get the recycled things you leave behind. 

Wedding Part two

After going through the doors and down the hall and entering the room, the Titans werein awe of the surroundings. They saw more of a calm and reserved look to it. Bookcases made out of wood, shelved books that by the faded look to them, were read and reread. Rugs of various weaving and decorations were scattered all over the checker-tiled floor. There were paintings of men in funky clothing, to them anyway, that were in various poses. The people in the paintings seem to hold a charismatic hold to them, and they all looked young. Most of the room was filled with furniture that looked like many and many generations have used them. A fireplace, a real fire they saw, crackled in the corner by a desk.

"Where is the person we are supposedly to meet?" Robin asked after a while.

"Perhaps they are being detained at another part of this facility," Starfire responded.

Everyone started to hear a grumbling in the room and started to turn towards the noise, only to realize it was Cyborg.

"Have you not eaten friend?" Starfire said politely.

"Nooooo, because of a certain green nuisance," Cyborg said turning towards the object of his distaste, before continuing "And don't think that I have forgotten for one minute".

Beastboy chuckled nervously before his ears twitched, hearing a sound.

"What is it," Raven asked noticing his ears.

"Someone is coming," Beastboy said.

A few moments later the rest of the Titans heard the calm collected steps on the tiled floor. Couple of heartbeats later a figure dressed in a dark clothes entered. He appeared to be confused about them, just as much as the Titans of him. He wore a dark shirt made of a strange material and pants made of the same material. After taking in the clothes they looked at his face and were shocked at his otherwise tanned appearance. The figure was a little older then themselves, and already had a nasty scar in the form of a streak to the left of his face. Right to the left of his scar were two gold eyes staring right at them. If not for those two eyes and scar he would be considered good-looking, but those eyes seem to carry much more burden then regular eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

The Titans recovered quickly before Robin, taking charge, said, "We were sent here by a guide and-"

"Oh yes, you must be…Starfire correct," the person interrupted.

"Yes I am," Starfire said carefully.

The figure smiled a big welcoming smile and said, "How rude of me, my name is Kinal".

Beastboy said after a while, "Kennel?"

The figure was not amused and said, "I guess the translator doesn't translate names…well I guess the closest translation for the planet…"

The figure was quiet before they said Earth, then he responded after a few seconds, "Jonathan".

Everyone was taken back all thinking, 'Kinal to Jonathan…ok…a little weird language'. Well not in those exact words, but close to it.

Jonathan shook his head before saying, "Most likely you want to see your sister correct?"

Starfire nodded and then Jonathan said with a smile, "Ok…but due to our customs I can't go to her until the Wedding so I'll just ring someone up".

He started walking to the desk and everyone saw what was on his hip; it was a small pistol looking thing. Jonathan got to his desk; either not knowing or ignoring the fact they saw his gun, started to type in midair while a keyboard appeared out of nowhere.

"Cool…can-" Beastboy was interrupted by a quick jab to the ribs.

Raven looked at him with a finger to her lips. Beastboy rolled his eyes, shifting his gave to the other Titans. Cyborg was holding his stomach in hunger, Robin looked apprehensive, and Starfire looked anxious.

'I wonder what this brings to our team?' Beastboy thought before looking at Raven last.

She looked calm and collected, as if she was suspecting something like this was going to happen.

Beastboys thoughts were very scattered as shown: 'I wonder how I look? Do I look like fool that's bored? Or do I look like some idiot? I wonder…'

Beastboy was interrupted from the last thought by a monitor appearing right in front of the guy, who in Beastboys honest opinion kind of weird. But hey when your green it's not really just to say that.

"Ok I need a guide to take the Princess of Tameran…No the other one…what do you mean yeah right…you want to start a fight…just send the damn guide!"

The Titans didn't even hear the other person on the monitor speak and thought the guy was crazy, but didn't bother saying it.

"Sorry about that, the guy is a mute so you have to lip read," Jonathan said.

After the explanation the Titans were just standing around waiting for the guide. After a few minutes a guide appeared. He was different then the other guy, because he didn't have that wave of trust around him. Although the man did lead them down the long path to Blackfires room, he didn't speak or tell them anything. When they arrived at a big oak door the guide bowed and left.

"More doors…" Beastboy said irritably.

"Nothing else to do but to open them," Cyborg said just as irritably.

When the Titans pushed through the doors, they gasped. The room was humongous and not only that it was decorated with a lot of gold like substances. There were five columns in the middle of the room that in the center carried a fountain. Soft music seem to radiate from the room and the Titans realized that it was no in their minds.

"Hey you hear that music?" Beastboy said.

That's how they knew. Ignoring Beastboy the rest of the Titans realized that there were no paintings or tapestries of battle scenes. Instead the walls were white and held an angelic quality to it. They saw a little farther then the fountain they saw a couple of woman with a woman on a stool. The woman on the stool looked familiar but they did not know who it was until they saw her motion over to them.

'That's Blackfire?' was the thought on everyone's mind.

As they got closer they saw what made her different. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that made look innocent. They saw her face still had the determination in it, but it looked a little weaker.

"Hey sister, can't move much as you can see," Blackfire said motioning very carefully of the woman around her working on the dress.

"Please be still," an older woman told her.

Blackfire grinned when the older woman looked away and then turned her attention to Starfire.

"I'm glad you came…I hate to have these old hags as my Gweray," she said smiling.

The old 'hags' were not pleased and made it noticeable by jabbing a pin in her backside.

"Ow…watch what your doing!" Blackfire exclaimed.

"Sorry these decrepit hands of mind, and my frail eyes couldn't keep up," the elderly woman said sarcastically.

'Same old Blackfire,' they all thought.

"When's the ceremony?" Beastboy said casually, knowing no one else would.

"In a couple of hours they say…did you see my groom to be?" Blackfire asked curiously.

"Well…" Starfire said, empathizing the last syllable.

Another pin, around the same area.

"OWW!" Blackfire exclaimed.

"You know you can't ask questions like that, wicked child," the elderly woman said.

Blackfire did not look happy and then she said, "Look I'm not going to be moving soon, and they'll most likely shoo you away, so make yourselves entertained".

"We can't we have no idea where to go to see the wedding, also we have no idea what's in this place," Robin said.

"Well the table over there," Blackfire said pointing with her eyes, "Has an ID card and a map…it's fool proof they tell me…sister you have to stay for your dress though".

Starfire complied and then told everyone to have a 'glorious' time.

"Ok then, I'll be lead navigator," Beastboy said happily turning into a mouse scurrying towards the map and ID card.

Raven said in a very forlorn voice, "We're doomed".

After a while of looking at various statues and different artwork it was finally time to go back, because Starfire has to be there a little earlier. When they arrived at what the map said was church, the Titans were starring at the surroundings. It was actually an open courtyard opposed to what they believed was an indoor ceremony. The flowers they noticed when entering were in full bloom and the Titans saw that the flowers were more beautiful up close. On closer examination they saw that the flowers shone only one color, but when grouped with others they shone dazzling colors. They saw that not much is different between a Sol 4 Empire wedding and an Earth wedding. There were two sets of benches, designated for the certain families. The Titans minus one took the left side as instructed by a guard. They must have not been seated for over five minutes before the benches were filled.

"I'm glad we got these great spots," Cyborg said happily "I'd hate to be like Beastboy".

Beastboy mocked laughed while a couple of kids started to tug his ears.

"Quit it," he told them multiple times.

After a few minutes they saw that Jonathan was walking up the aisle. When reaching the end he turned on his heel, and the rest of the Titans saw that he was nervous. Then a few more people came, like the guy that has the rings, the one that gives the rings and then the 'priest' (the Titans guessed). And then a band came out and started to play a very melodious tune. The Titans were so enchanted by the music, that they almost didn't see Blackfire and Starfire enter. Blackfire looked even more enchanting then before, but what they were surprised over was the fact that she actually looked a little happy after seeing Jonathan. Starfire was dressed simply the Titans thought, and she was, after all she wore was a corresponding white dress that was less beautiful then Blackfires.

The ceremony was surprisingly long. It included apparently something called the ballets of history. To tell the truth the Titans were bored to death after the sixtieth verse. After about a hundred verses later the wedding finally got to what the Titans translated to the 'I do's'. Both parties agreed and then they got to what the Titan's call 'Kiss the bride' which Jon (they now call him) was all too happy to comply.

Time Elapse-Two hours later

Two hours later and the 'receptions' were still going on and looked to have no stop. Cyborg ate more to his fill, Beastboy was telling of his 'great' deeds (he was failing, by the way), Robin was looking at the exits, Raven was sipping a drink, and Starfire was just hanging around. So when Blackfire wanted to show them around they agreed. There were ambassadors from many planets gathered here and Blackfire introduced the Titans to them. Until they got to a female ambassador with a bodyguard clad in a suit of armor and a flail told them to stay and talk for a while.

"You must be the leader," She said in a very heavy accent towards Raven.

"Actually no, he is," Raven corrected.

Giving Robin a disgusted look, she replied, "Surely you must be joking".

Robin gave the lady an annoyed look and said, "She isn't I am the leader".

The lady looked at her bodyguard quickly, noticing he was giving a glare towards Robin, said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Ma'am," he said in an apathetic tone.

She glared at him for a while before smiling back in Ravens direction, "It is a shame…"

Robin with an impatient tone said, "Look do you have something to say because-".

He was cut off because the man with a flail had his hand around his throat saying, "You will not speak in that tone to her, Infidel".

Robin was running out of breath, and the lady looked as if she wasn't going to stop it.

"Now, now, no violence or I'll kick you out…forcefully if needed," a voice said from behind the Titans.

The Titans turned to see Jon there with a cold glare on his opponent. The man dropped Robin to the ground, which after being released gasped for air.

The two men looked at each other, before Jon said, "You want to take it outside?"

The man looked over to his charge, which nodded, before stepping outside.

"Ok just for you to know I don't have a stun option," Jon said taking out his pistol-like devise.

The man just looked straight at him, eyes revealing nothing.

"Lets get it started," Jon said firing three shots at the man that should have hit their mark.

Should have. They saw a fading image of the man appear to the side of Jon, and saw Jon take an uppercut. Jon landed with a thump, but had his gun trained on his target. But the Titans saw the man standing there, and a very small impression of him moving forward. Jon fired again at the man, but the shots want right through him and the man appeared right next to him. The man pulled back a kick and kicked. Jon was in the air, and he fired shots but the shots went through. Jon landed on his feet, with his gun pointed everywhere in front of him. A flail hit him behind him as he saw a small impression of the guy run behind him. Jon landed fifteen feet from where he was, and saw the man with the same apathetic look on him.

'I can't take much more, I have to find out what his technique is' Jon thought.

The man looked at him, and Jon thought, 'there he's about to move'.

Jon looking carefully saw the punch catch him on the forehead.

'I know what it is' Jon thought. Jon then stood up carefully and kept his eyes on his adversary. The dull impression of the man came up behind him and the flail grasped around his leg. Lifting him up he was in the air for five seconds before he hit the ground. Jon then quickly fired shot after shot at the guy but he saw the impression move and the shots go through the body. The man appeared in front of him, forcing his shoulders apart. Hitting the pressure points, Jon dropped his gun.

"You know what we have that you don't," he said cockily "Not a dependency on weapons".

Jon then closed his eyes looking unconscious. The bodyguard then kneeled down for the fallen weapon. He then got hit hard and saw two feet on his gut.

"You know what we have that you don't," Jon said in sadistic tone before yelling "BRAINS".

After the final word, Jon lifted his foe and then pulled him under. Jon was then on top of him smacking his face around, until he was bleeding slightly and clearly unconscious.

The female ambassador did not at all look mad, when Jon turned around to look.

Jon grinned at his wife before stumbling towards her.

"How did I do?" he said softly.

"Just wonderful," she responded just as softly, before kissing her husband.

Jon turned to the ambassador, and said, "Well what do you want?"

"One moment," she said in a calm voice.

"MENIZO," she yelled at the fallen warrior.

"Don't push it he's out cold," Jon said, happy over his victory, beside all of his bruises.

The man pushed himself off the ground and knelt in front of the ambassador, much to the surprise to everyone.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," he said in a weak tone.

"Punish yourself," She said apathetically before continuing to Jon "Thank you, you proved to me that my husband is not strong enough for me".

Jon started to pale when he saw his 'enemy' pull out a jagged knife and quickly impale it in his inner thigh.

'He didn't even move in the slightest or look like he was in pain,' Jon thought. But aloud he said, "That was not my original purpose".

"Yes, you did indirectly I suppose," She said looking in satisfaction at her husband then telling him to take it out, then said to Blackfire, "You are the Princess of Tameran no?"

"I was, but what has this do to with us," Blackfire asked suspiciously.

"Ah I see, are you the youngest one?"

"No, Starfire is," Beastboy, said before someone could stop him.

"Good then tell your father that we have agreed for his terms for the alliance and we agree with the exchange".

"What do you mean exchange?" Raven said cautiously.

The ambassador smiled and said, "The King of Tameran agreed that for an alliance, he will promise his youngest daughter to our heir to the kingdom".

Starfires world got very dark after hearing that.

Sorry for the long beginning and I hope you will review…I mean come on can't you at least do that? Or are you a senile old fart that just sits in front of a computer all day and never reviews? Please Review.


	3. Another wedding?

Misguided Love

I know it's been awhile, but I just got an idea ok? Warning to all those who want to flame…do it at least intelligently. Telling me to stop writing because I suck will definitely make me quit.

Huh?

Everyone was taken back at what the ambassador said.

"Excuse me?" Beast boy said.

The woman gave him a side-glance before saying, "When you are ready alert us, my husband," she gave an evil glare at him "and I will wait for you here."

She then turned on her heel and proceeded to speak harshly at her husband in a language they didn't understand.

"Excuse me ma'am," Robin said knowing to use some respect.

"What," She asked quickly and angrily.

Robin hesitated and Raven picked up on the question and asked, "Who is Starfire to marry?"

The ambassador smiled and said, "The strongest warrior of the planet Therium. He is our high general of the armies and conqueror of three planets in the name of Goddess Therium."

Raven stopped for a moment before asking, "How old is he?"

"930 lunar years old on our calendar," she hesitated "I do not know where you are from to compare."

"Earth," Raven said gingerly.

She thought for a moment before yelling at her husband, "Earth location, star name, general information."

He said weakly, "Earth third planet from Star number 378, population 3.8 Billion, water based planet, its strongest defenses are the hundreds of above averaged personal, our year to their year, 62."

"Planet unity?" She asked curious.

"None, broken into small kingdoms, percentage of take over ninety seven percent," he said in a flat monotone.

"Good, good, you may heal your broken ribs," she said before turning to the teens "He is about…fifteen."

"And he's already conquered three planets?" Beast boy said astonished.

The ambassador smiled even though she hated the interruption from a male, "He's also a dragon bane."

Jonathan was looking fidgety now.

"What is it?" Blackfire asked.

"Let's gather up your sisters stuff ok?" He said weirdly.

"But—" she started until she saw something in his eyes; "Ok Star lets get your stuff."

Everyone then left and when they were out of earshot they stopped and looked at Jon.

"Who are they?" Robin said not beating around the bush.

"I didn't think they'd do it…I thought they would over run us and try to convert us," Jon said frantically "but they actually did it."

"Did what?" Beast boy asked.

"They actually want to alliance them selves?" Jon said spookily "Ok, ok sorry."

"Like I said who are they?" Robin asked

"They're the Theriums, a great military people. Males account for sixty five percent of the population but the females' rule with an iron fist. The population of the planet is a fanatical group of people who will do anything for a female. The three planets they took over, were three times the size of Jupiter. And they took them over consecutively. Leading them is a general that they say has been in a room where a day is ten years, but I don't believe it. They say he is the strongest in the entire universe, but it's not like me to rely on gossip."

The teens stood in a quiet contemplation as time ticked away.

"What can we do?" Blackfire asked.

Jon shrugged and said shaking his head, "We need this alliance, no one would come near us if the Theriums joined us."

Everyone sighed and Starfire looked confused and sad, "Are you sure there is nothing that can be done?"

"Depends," Jon in deep thought "if they have a competition to see if he is indeed the best for her we still have hope."

"What do you mean," Raven asked.

"Well I can challenge him," Jon said but added, "Unless any of you want to fight him."

All of them remembered the near beating Jon suffered to one of their soldiers and didn't want to live it. The teens agreed and made their way to the ambassador.

"Are you ready," she asked looking into Starfire's eyes.

"I demand the right to fight for her," Jon said boastfully.

The ambassador shifted her eyes at him and seemed to look down on him. She then smiled and said, "If you wish, but you must face him at our choice of combat."

"Fine," Jon said reflexively.

"So the Princess must be ready before we can leave," the ambassador said with a smug look.

Jon glared at her and yelled at a nearby butler to fetch Starfire's things.

"Gather in this circle," the ambassador said after Starfire got her things.

She then went into a long beautiful chant that seemed to fill everyone up. And then they were gone.

The titans plus four appeared at a beautiful palace. Its soft white structure took them aback at first. A beautiful sculpture of a woman was in front of them. Her soft face and gracious arcs seemed like she was a real living person.

Arcs around the front door were hand engraved of their goddess restoring balance and order. Everyone about to enter bowed in front of the sculpture. Tributes to her were all over the statue and ranged from a simple flower to hundreds of flowers.

All the women wore modest silk looking clothing and all the males wore heavy armor and weapon of choice. Men had to keep a submissive stand and keep their eyes only to themselves. They couldn't see all the splendors of the palace. They couldn't see the silent beauty of the walls. They couldn't see bittersweet ironies of art on the palace. They saw what they were meant to see.

"This way please," the ambassador said making her way to the arcs.

The guests followed their host to the statue, which she bowed in front of. Her husband bowed with his arm in front of him with his right knee touching his left thigh. And then they continued on past the engraved doors. She made her way through the marbled floors and past the masterpieces of paintings on the walls. She missed all the engravings on the wall. She went past them like it was nothing at all. They past a giant set of doors and entered a giant room. A dome was on the ceiling and all that was in it were engravings of the Goddess Therium. In the far back of the room was a chair and a woman sitting at it.

"What brings you with so many guests Laura?" a woman at the throne said as they approached.

The ambassador and her husband bowed their separate ways, "The guests demand a challenge of our commander to see if he is fit to marry her, your highness."

The queen leaned back in her seat and thought quietly for a few moments. Everyone noticed she was old maybe about sixty or so.

"Where is the royal General ma'am?" Laura asked respectably.

"Still in battle, he is to report here as he gets in," the queen said as if she expected the question.

"I will allow the battle," the queen said smiling knowing what her ambassador was going to say.

"Great when do we start," Jon said as respectably as he could.

Her highness gave him a look of contempt as she said, "Let me consult our scouts."

She then started to chant. It started low but went higher when a ball of reflective energy formed in front of her. The chanting stopped when it was about the size of a basketball.

"Scout," the queen said sternly.

"Your Highness," the man said trying to bow.

"Never mind that how goes the battle?" the queen asked.

"The battle goes well, but we are stopped at this area. This is the last confrontation zone, because everywhere else has been compromised" he said in a monotone.

"Where is the commander?" the queen asked patience running out.

The scout made many hand gestures towards a fellow soldier, who replied in a similar way.

"He just pushed through ma'am, he'll be back there in the hour."

"Tell him to heal his wounds and be in his dress uniform," the queen said her voice waving him off.

"Yes your highness."

The bubble of clear energy vanished and the queen looked contemptibly at the guests.

"I guess we'll wait then your highness," Jon said trying his shot at bowing.

"I will tell you what to do," the queen said threateningly.

"Yes your highness," Jon said politely.

"Escort them to the arena, ambassador."

"Yes your highness."

Laura then gathered up the guests and took them to a side passage in the room. After going down several stairs and doors they arrived at a domed arena. Decorative pillars littered the rectangular room. Weapons of war were on racks to the side. Names of old vanquishers were on the walls and their weapons rested near their grave.

"You shall wait here," She said looking down on them.

It seemed forever until he came in. He wore a dull gray armor. Red parallel insignias were on his chest plate. He wore black cotton looking leggings. His hand rested comfortably on the hilt of his sword. He had soft blue eyes, not the usual harsh black eyes the titan's have seen as the norm. His face was pale and soft. His brown hair was cut in a militaristic style. His face had a certain…forlorn look to it.

"Ma'am," he said walking up and bowing at the ambassador, the queen following behind him.

"Your highness," Laura bowed at the queen.

"Commander," the queen started "You are to fight **him** as hard as you can. Do not kill him, and only stop at the D'Farleen's voice."

"What is D'Farleen's voice?" Raven asked as the two combatants walked to the center of the arena.

"The D'Farleen is the name of hand maiden for Therium. She is the over looker of control. Her duty is to regulate the control of females."

"How does this work in this situation?" Blackfire asked.

"Her majesty is telling the Commander that he is to wait till he hear the D'Farleen voice to tell him who is to control him," Laura said sitting back awaiting the show.

"Are you ready?" Jon said smiling.

The commander continued his slow calm walk to the center.

"Let's say our names ok? We are allies…" Jon said starting.

The dragon's bane turned on his heel and slowly took out his blade.

"Fine, your one of those type…well get ready…" Jon said taking out two guns.


End file.
